


Guardian of the Forest

by Yellow_Bird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Beta Scott, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird/pseuds/Yellow_Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened, something big enough to make John and Stiles move halfway around the world to some middle of now where town in Northern California. Little did they know that this town was not as calm as they thought and after binding himself to the forest, Stiles has to deal with everything Beacon Hills has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreign Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I do plan to finish this first of all and am very far along in the plot and development so don't fear. This has not been beta read though so they may be some mistakes, fell free to point them out so I can fix them, I don't bit, hard. 
> 
> Also no I do not speak Polish nor am I saying in any way shape or form that the translation I have for the words are right, it just did not seem appropriate for him to speak English in the ritual and at certain times since it is not his first language for this. If you do happen to know that it is wrong because you do speak the language, feel free to tell me, I would love to fix it and make it right. 
> 
> Also, I will be adding tags as this goes on and if you feel one is missing please do tell me. 
> 
> I think that's it for now, depending on school and work I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week, but you never know could be before.

To say Stiles was afraid was an understatement; he was more like terrified. Not only had he moved halfway around the world in a week, but he was now expected to attend school where he would most likely not know at least half of what they were teaching. His father had assured him many times now that they would be easy on him for a bit, but that had not stopped him from spending most of the night googling the American school system and how it was different from what he had done back in Poland.

As he pulled the jeep into the parking lot of the large building, he found his heart beat steadily increasing and his breathe shortening as he tried to keep his panic attack at bay. He had not had one in awhile, but with everything that had happened in the past month having one now would really be the least of his worries. For now though he was able to keep it down as his jeep turned into the parking space, just in a time to see a Porsche roaring into the lot and swerving into a spot up by the front.

The man that stepped out just as he did was going to be a problem, Stiles could just tell already. It seemed that even in the States there where those so called popular people who thought they were better than everyone else. Even without meeting the guy yet, Stiles could already tell that he was one of them. Deciding to make a mental note to avoid the guy and anyone he hung out with, Stiles pulled his bag and body out of the old jeep before slamming the door shut and heading toward the school.

It seemed he arrived the same time that many did and by the looks everyone was giving him they didn’t get many new students to the school. He had kind of expected that after seeing how small the town was, but it was still weird to get stared at by so many as he made his way to the front office.

The gray-haired women sitting behind the desk, however, did not even glance up at him when he moved to stand in front of it, but somehow knew who he was and what he needed. “Alright your first class is going to be down the hall and to the right, the rest of them should be easy to find since we only have two large main halls. If you need any help, someone from your first class should be able to help you.” The woman said simply as she handed him a green slip of paper with his schedule on it.

At first Stiles just stared blank faced at the woman before nodding and taking the paper, only after realizing that she was still not looking at him he thanked her in what most people around him would understand as a thick polish accent. This got her to look up for a brief moment as he moved down the hall to find his first class before it actually started.

The room wasn’t hard to find, thankfully, and he found that many of the students were already in their seats, but as the bell rang more seemed to file in a fill many of the others. For now all, he could do was wait awkwardly at the front of the room as everyone waited for the teacher. For the most part, though everyone seemed to be ignoring him and were just chatting with each other, then again half where probably about him.

“Alright class, some of you may have noticed that we have a new student today.” The teacher started as he walked into the room, tossing things around on his desk before picking up a piece of paper, his face straining as he turned to Stiles. “This is Sk- Sc- Sl-…” The teacher tried to fumble through the name before Stiles decided to save him from it.

“Just called me Stiles.” He told them simply in what everyone in the room would call a thick polish accent. To him, they all sounded rather strange, but he was the new one here, the outcast and the look on their faces told him they were already intrigued.

Three hands went up almost as soon as he was done speaking. The teacher, however, did not seem surprised at all but did seem a little frustrated.

“Alright, since we don’t normally get new students here I will let us take the first five or six minutes to asked questions that way the rest of my class can go uninterrupted.” The teacher responded with a soft sigh before pointing to a short curly haired boy with dark hair and blue eyes, “Isaac.”

“Where did you move from?” The boy, Isaac, asked the question that most wanted to know and some most likely had guesses too.

“From a small village town outside of Krakow, Poland,” Stiles answered simply wishing the teacher had not let the students ask him questions when his father had strictly told him to keep his head down and not cause a fuss.

Murmurs broke out after that and it seemed the teacher had lost control since a dark haired boy with a crooked jaw called out his question without being called upon, although for all he knew maybe this was normal.

“ Does that mean you speak Polish?” He called out simply.

“Yes, I do since it is the official language of my country,” Stiles responded with a rather sarcastic tone.

“Why did you moved here?” A rather chipper girl spoke up next asking something Stiles had planned to answer but still did not want to.

“Um family mainly, my dad was from the States.” He answered quickly noticing after that a few of the students perks up at hearing this, as to why he had no idea.  
“Alright, that’s enough for now I’m sure we would all love to listen to Mr. Stilinski talk but we really do need to get back to English.” The teacher called back everyone's attention before motioning for Stiles to take the empty seat in the back.

His muscles relax as soon as the teacher takes back control of the class, allowing him to hopefully just slip through the rest of the class without any further attention being drawn to himself.

The class may have been called English, but Stiles soon learned that really wasn’t what it was. Yes, there were some parts when they talked about like wording and such, but it was mainly about English literature. It seemed that even if his classes said one thing, that he may end up learning about another.

The rest of his classes went by much as the first had, with a couple of questions at the start before the teachers took control of the class and Stiles got to try and melt into his desk. So far his blending in thing was not really working, not matter how hard he tried.

Lunch though was a whole other affair because as soon as he entered the main hall an arm wrapped around his, leading him off course and over to a table with a couple of students he recognized from few of his classes.

“Gówno. _Shit._ ” Stiles cursed after being startled by the sudden appearance of the fiery redhead who now had her arm laced with his.

“I don’t know many words in Polish, but I can make a guess that Gówno is not something good.” She stated simply as she lead him over to the table.

“No, it is not. Mind telling me what you are doing?” Stiles questioned with his eyebrows raised, not really fighting the girl dragging him since at the moment there was no reason to other than it was causing a bit of a scene.

“Oh figured since you’re new that you would like to meet some people and make some friends and since I am the most popular here figured I would snatch up the cute guy with the accent before others tried to.” She stated before sending a smirk his way.

“Alright, meeting people's cool. But there’s something you should know,” Stiles started as they got to the table not wanting her to get the wrong idea. “I’m gay.”

“Oh honey, I didn’t mean snatch you up like that, besides I have a boyfriend.” She informed him as she sat down next to a guy that made Stiles think of douche just by looking at him. He recognized the guy after a minute as the one he had made a mental note to avoid, almost flinching at the irony of it.

At first he simply nodded in reply not sure what to do after she had set down, since he didn’t know any of these people and she had just dragged him over here without even giving her name.

“Here man you can sit here.” A curly brown haired boy commented as he pulled out the chair between him and a long curly blonde haired girl.

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbles simply as he slips into the seat before glancing around at the others sitting at the table.

“Alright so, introductions.” The bright red headed states loudly as she claps her hands together. “Okay so I am Lydia and this guy next to me with the scowl is Jackson, my boyfriend. This sassy blonde next to you is Erica and her boyfriend here is Boyd. That on your other side is Scott and then Allison next to him. And then the curly-haired there is Isaac and next to him is Danny.” Lydia told him as she pointed around the table to the people nearest them that he guessed where the group of friends.

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Stiles,” He answers simply with a wave around the group.

“So the rumors about the new foreign guy are true,” The blonde, Erica said with a smirk next to him.

“Yeah I guess. Me and my dad just moved here from Poland last week.” Stiles told the group, even though most already knew since it seemed word traveled fast around the school.

“So if you don’t mind me asking, why did you move here?” Lydia asks as she across to where Stiles is sitting

“Um well, my dad was from here so it was just kind of a moving home for him,” Stiles answered even though he was sure that she had been in one of his classes but guessed she had just not listened to his answer. Just as before though some of the people sitting around him glanced at one another, almost as if they didn’t believe what he was saying or were just confused by it.

“That’s cool, guess that means your mom was Polish then,” Lydia commented on, not really asking a question but more making an observation.

Stiles simply nodded to her comment before glancing down at his phone as a text light up from his dad, asking if everything was okay. Of course, he replied simply since they both knew there wouldn’t be a problem, they had moved halfway around the world to make sure of that.  
“Hey Stiles if you want a bunch of us are getting together after school on Friday, we just kind of hang out and eat a bunch of junk food.” The guy next to him, Scott asked with a smile.

A couple of them sent glares in Scotts direction, but none that were flat out obvious from where Stiles was sitting. “Um yeah I’ll have to ask my dad, but it would be nice to get out of the house after being in it and unpacking,” Stiles replied with a simple smile.

The rest of lunch was just as uncomfortable as the beginning, they tried to make small talk with him but it always seemed that some of them were trying to figure something out and they just couldn’t wrap their heads around it. Because of this Stiles was unable to relax around the group and keep his replies short and to the point, just in case they were after information that he didn’t want to give.

Over the last few months, he had changed, become more closed off as his father had said, but Stiles called it more cautious. He had learned from experience many times over now that telling strangers too much was never good for anyone or that standing out didn’t help him.

After lunch he ended up having classes with the rest of the group that he had met at lunch, it seemed that the school was small enough that there was at least one in ever class including his Forest Biology class. And yes Forest Biology, some random class that this school had that Stiles actually was interested in learning about, so of course he had taken it.

—

“Yes, dad I will be fine,” Stiles replied with a sigh as he moved his phone from one ear to the other as he turned down yet another dirt road.

“Yes dad I will be careful, but it’s been a full week since we moved here and the full moon is tonight so I have to do it tonight.” He added with a sigh as he parked the jeep at one of the trails in the preserve, glad that he had looked up before where an open piece of land was in the extensive forest.

“Don’t worry I’ll get it done and then I will head right home just like we planned.” He finished, “Love you, I text you when I’m done.”

After the dial tone sounded he slipped the phone into his pocket before sliding out of the keep, tossing his backpack over his shoulder as the cool night air itched at his skin. The forest around him seemed alive as the leaves rustled and the branches creaked as they moved with the wind.

“You’re very different from my last one, but maybe you will welcome me,” Stiles mumbled softly as he set off onto the unused trail, that was covered with leaves and overgrown with small scrubs and glasses.

He had waited until right after sunset when anyone who could have been out in the preserve would be gone and he would not have to worry about prying eyes, that and being under the moonlight gave the best chance for success.

The trail was easy enough to follow even though most of it was overgrown, but he had studied the old trail maps long enough that he knew which turns where animal trails and which were really part of the man-made trail. The forest seemed open and welcoming as he finally ended up where he needed, the trail opening up into a moonlit meadow, filled with wildflowers and grasses.

Stiles smiled simply as he moved to the middle of the meadow ignoring the cool wind that brushed his skin, causing goosebumps to rise up as he set his bag down. It did not seem to cool his body but set his nerves on edge with a cooling excitement.

“Alright let’s see if you will accept me,” Stiles said with a soft smile as he slipped off his shirt, uncovering a large and intricate tattoo covering most of his back, dipping bellow his pants and coming up to his arms. It was all black and light blue ink and seemed to move even when he did not.

A soft breath escaped his mouth as he sat crossed legged on the grass underneath, his hand running gently along on of the stocks of grass before he began to pull bottles out of his bag containing different things. He set candles out in front of him even though the full moon gave all the light he needed and brought out a thick leather bound book.

All around him he could hear different sounds of the forest, from birds rustling in the treetops, to a mouse running along the ground, and a stream of running water just off the meadow he sat in.

An eerie howl broke over all of it though and almost startled Stiles to drop the leather book he was looking through, but luckily he caught it instead. “Co do cholery. _What the heck._ ” He mumbled softly, wondering if it was someone's dog that made the howl since he was sure that there were no wolves in California.

For now he ignored it though and went back to work flipping through the pages to find the one he needed. It didn’t take long since it was one of the first few pages in his families journal. The page didn’t have much information on it, because what it held had never been done but once by his family, mostly because it had never needed to be done until now. But it was simple enough that he didn’t need much instruction to follow it.

Carefully he light the three candles in front of him, watching as the fire flickered as the wind passed over it, but never went out. Next he opened the three jars, one containing soil, another with water, and the last just empty filled with air. Lastly he pulled out a knife from his bags, breathing deeply as he steadied it before simply slicing it into his palm, letting blood sit for a moment before he began to speak.

“Co heck.I dać moje ciało, moją duszę i moje życie do tego lasu. Szanuję ją chronić i wszystkich jego stworzeń przed uszkodzeniem , aw zamian mam nadzieję, że udziela mi bezpieczeństwo w jego obecności . Tak długo, jak moja linia krwi , żyć będzie , tak i ten las i to wszystko magii , że to przynosi. Stanę się strażnikiem lasu. _I give my body, my soul, and my life to this forest. I honor to protect it and all of it’s creatures from harm and in return I hope it grants me safety in_ it’s _presence. As long as my bloodline shall live, so shall this forest and with it all of the magic that it brings. I will become the guardian of the forest._ ”

The chanted ended as he left the blood spill into the earth, his tattoos glowing softly as he talked before fading back to normal. Carefully he took a cloth from his bag, wrapping it around his hand to stop the bleeding and blowing out the candles.

Stiles breathed in deeply before his body began to shift, taking the form that would be known as the guardian of the forest. It didn’t hurt per say, but it didn’t feel good either, kind of like right before you got sick and your stomach was just churning. The form change did not take long, but it took a lot of energy and are the spell and the shift Stiles just wanted to lay down.

The first thing he noticed about the form was that it was a canine, with light honey-colored fur just like his hair and it was rather large. Again Stiles mind went back to the howl he had heard before he started the spell and he began to wonder if everything he had read had been wrong and that wolves still roamed the forests in California. Then again he had heard rumors from his mother of guardians taking the form of animals that no longer lived in the forest they guards, it was all up to the forest and the person.

Back in Poland he had been a red fox when his mother had died and he had taken over, it was almost saddening to now have a new form that was so close yet so different from his old one. He had heard from others that switched forest that they could still sometimes turn into their old guardian forms, but changing forests was so rare that Stiles figured it was nothing more than a rumor.

Stiles yawned softly before shaking out his coat, knowing he would be stuck in this form until his energy came back for him to change back. Using his jaw his worked to put the candles back into his bag, knowing there was now way too close the jars so he just decided to leave though out for now. Sadly now though the cloth on his cut had fallen off, but it seemed the bleeding had stopped with the change so he considered that a good thing. He pushed his clothing into the bag next before nodding in triumph.

The sound of another large animal moving in the forest startled him enough to jerk his head around to where the sound echoed from, guessing at first that a herd of deer had come upon him. Even though his form was that of a predator none of the forest animals would fear him and would immediately recognize who he was.

Slowly he moved toward the sound, curious as to meet some of the animals of the forest he now guarded. What he did not expect to happen, was a low growl to emit from the animal and bright red eyes to blink out from the forest back at him. His body jerked to a stop before taking a step back, no longer wanting to find out what creature lay just inside the forest outside of the moons light.

It didn’t make any sense, though, no animal should feel threatened by him in any way, which meant only one thing, whatever this was it was not an animal. If it wasn’t an animal though Stiles had no idea what it would be. He knew there where supernatural creatures for sure, but he had never met any and knew very little about them. He did know however that the forest accepted this creature and even considered it as part of it, meaning even if Stiles was attacked he could not use magic to stop the creature.

He already knew if this creature decided to attack him that there was little chance that he would win, so instead he hoped that looking small and none threatening would work.

A low whine escaped his mouth as he laid down on the grass bellow, his tail moving slowly behind him in hopes of looking less like a threat or a snack, whichever one worked.

It seemed to work somewhat at least because the wolf stopped growling at him and snorted in what Stiles would consider an amused sound if he had not been trying to not die at the moment. Stiles took this as a reason to try and get more friendly, figuring now that he was not being threatened that he didn’t need to lay down.

Jumping up quickly Stiles barked out playfully, hoping to get the other creature to come out into the moonlight so he could see him. Sadly this did not happen though and instead of coming out the creature seemed to back away from him. Stiles whined at the loss, but did not follow as the creature disappeared, never fully getting to see what the creature was other then its eyes.

Shaking his head with an audible sigh Stiles turned and picked his way back to his bag, deciding that he would explore the forest another time and just sleep now, hoping his dad wouldn’t worry too much.


	2. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a bit late, sorry 'bout that.
> 
> But anyway this is from the perspective of Derek, for now I think I am going to switch between the two of them and then latter just have them together.
> 
> Also a little bit shorter, but the next one should be longer so don't worry.

Everyones skin buzzed with life as they gathered in the loft, legs bouncing and eyes flashing as they all struggled to hold onto their human form. Even though they all had relatively good control the pull of the moon always seemed to affect them somewhat. Derek was proud though, none of them shifted anymore unless they wanted to and that was something for the ragtag pack. 

“So what do you guys think about the new kid.” Erica perked up, trying to get everyone's mind off of the rising moon before they left for their run. 

Derek perked up at that since the last time they had a new kid it was a family of hunters moving into the town. It hadn't turned out to be a bad thing, for the most part, the girl, Allison, had become a part of their pack and was rather helpfully in many cases.

“Oh yeah he’s from Poland and has this really thick accent.” Scotts adds with a smile as if that is the coolest thing about the kid.

Derek snorted softly at the comment finding it rather interesting that the one thing Scott would remember about the new kid would be his accent. 

“Yeah but he was weird too, like not human kind of weird.” Lydia adds simply, even though she wasn’t a wolf she knew enough to pick out if people where human and when they were not, unless they were really good at hiding it and this new kid did not seem really good at it. 

“What do you mean not human? Did something happen?” Derek asked with more seriousness than before now that he knew another possible threat was in town and knowing this town it would be another threat. 

“It wasn’t very strong, but we could all tell there was something different about him. He was quiet the whole time, but he seemed to buzz with energy almost. There was also this feeling of like safety almost, it was really weird when I try and describe it.” Erica elaborates for Lydia since she most likely didn’t feel what the wolves had felt when they were around the new kid. 

“He didn’t seem like the threat though.” Scott adds simply, knowing where Derek was going with the question and figuring that would keep the alpha from pushing it to violence to fast. 

“Let’s keep and eye on him for now, don’t let him know what we are, just keep him close in case he does something.” Derek tells them watching as everyone nods in agreement with him, all of them knowing what happens when non-human creatures come into Beacon Hills suddenly. 

Without a word Derek stands and makes his way to the back door, all of the wolves following wordlessly behind him. The moon was peaking out about the tree line now and soaked the forest behind the rebuilt house. Everyone seemed to shift at the same time as Allison and Lydia walked out of the house as well, collecting the discarded clothing and setting them down on the back porch chairs for the pack to collect latter. 

With a sharp bark from the alpha everyone burst into the forest in one fluid movement and gone the next. They ran through the underbrush, the plants seeming to part for them as they ran, yipping and howling at one another as they went. 

After awhile of running together they broke apart, pairs splitting off to run and Derek, the alpha, running off by himself. 

When Derek ran he let the wolf take over, running as fast as it wanted and where it wanted. It was easy to lose himself with the pull of the full moon and only small nagging worries on his mind. It seemed the wolf had a destination in mind and Derek just came to sense of it before stopping at the edge of a clearing after the sound of a strange language broke through that of the wind and animals. 

His rational mind took over then and he stayed out of sight, but close enough so he could see and hear what was going on. Whatever it was Derek could feel magic pouring off of what looked like a boy in the middle of the field, his skin glowing as he spoke words Derek did not understand. From where he was hiding Derek was unable to see the boys face and could barely make out the shapes of the tattoos that covered his back, as they moved with the words of the spell. 

All of a sudden the boy stopped talking and began to change into something not human. Derek took a step back at this but did not leave either for curiosity or fear he wasn’t sure. The shift was different from that of a werewolf, but the transition seemed just as smooth as the boy took the shape of a wolf making Derek more curious now. 

His wolf seemed to think the boy was okay though, in fact, it wanted to just run up and jump around with the boy now in the form of a wolf. Derek on the other hand, found this to be a bad idea and growled in frustration as he tried to keep his wolf in check, forgetting for a moment that the boy was there at all. 

It took him a moment to notice that the boy, now wolf, must have heard him and had turned his way and was slowly walking toward him. This was strange as well because if the boy had any sense he should have turned and run the other way when a strange growl came from a werewolf or a wolf for that matter, not turn and move toward the sound.

This however only caused Derek’s growl to grow louder, unsure of what the boy in front of him was and what he wanted to do. It was conflicting though because his wolf wanted to just lay down and do nothing, but the rational side of his mind said this was a bad idea and even though the pull of the moon was strong to let the wolf take over, Derek kept his head. 

The boy continued to baffle him though when he went into a submissive posture, laying down with his belly exposed much like any wolf would do in the presence of a stronger one. For a moment, Derek continued to growl before his wolf won out and he finally stopped, allowing the boy to rise once more with a much more playful posture.

Derek simply snorts at the boy, taking a step forward before deciding against it, knowing that he did not know enough about this boy to trust him like this. Even though his wolf wanted him to stay Derek knew he needed to get away, still unsure if the pull the boy was letting off was a good thing or not. Slowly he moved back before taking off in the other direction, unsure if the wolf would try to take over and pull back. 

The farther he got away from the boy the less powerful the pull became, even though it was still there in the forest itself it seemed Derek was able to ignore it now, focusing more on the yips of his pack in the distance as he moved toward them. He sighed softly as he broke into a slower trot and came upon where most of the pack had gathered as the night drew to a close and the moon moved further down toward the horizon. 

None of the others seemed to notice anything wrong with him and greeted him with the same playfulness they did every other time. Derek used this as a chance to get his mind off the boy and lost himself to the wolf once more, allowing himself to just become part of the pack and bond with his betas. 

The rest of the night went much like this, before the wolves felt the pull of the moon become less and less as they made their way back to the Hale house, all panting with exhaustion. Derek had all but forgotten about the boy as they shifted and dressed simply, all wanting to just curl up and fall asleep even though most had school in a few hours and would need to shower before hand. 

“Did you guys see anything strange out there?” Lydia asked out of the blue as they all made their way back into the house, smiles and laughter filling the room. 

“I didn’t, but the forest seemed almost, happier I guess.” Isaac said simply with a bit of a shrug before everyone split off, leaving Derek to once again think about the boy. 

Isaac had been right when he said the forest seemed different, Derek had felt the shift as well while he was watching the boy. Maybe that was why he did not think the boy was a threat he needed to worry about, because everything around him seemed to think he was not. But Derek knew better than that and when the pull of the moon finally left his mind he went to work on figuring out who and what the boy was.


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going to go ahead and post this because I have time now.
> 
> Anyway back to Stiles perspective for a bit, like I said I going to switch back a forth for a bit. Oh and if any of you are confused as to why Stiles and the Sheriff keep speaking English even if Stiles first language is Polish that will be explained later so don't worry.

“What the hell Stiles!” Where the first words Stiles heard that morning as the wet dew rolled down his skin. 

“Oh, my gosh dad that is not how you wake people up,” Stiles grumbled as he lifted his body off of his bag, guessing that he ended up changing back sometime after he had fallen asleep. 

“You do realize it’s passed ten and I have been out looking for you since six this morning along with half of the police force and even volunteers.” His father tells him in a stern tone.

“Well guess it’s a good thing you found me first then, considering my clothes are in my bag,” Stiles told him with a smile before taking his bag and slipping into his clothes on before anyone else showed up after hearing his father's yelling. 

“Of course you would make a joke about this, of course, you would.” His father mumbles as he turns away to let his son finish changing. “At least tell me it worked,” He added with a sigh before turning back to his son.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t think it wouldn’t work. It was a little bit weird, though, like the guardian form I took. I thought it would be something that you know you can find here, but no it’s a wolf of which has not been found in California in more than a decade. But the really weird part was after I took my guardian form another animal appeared but was not calmed by me or not at first anyway.” Stiles would have continued the rant if not for the fact that he saw another officer coming out of the forest and over to them.

“We’ll talk about this later.” His father told him softly before turning to the other officer and explaining what had happened, stating that his son had simply gotten lost after deciding to go exploring. They both knew it was not true, but it was the easiest thing to come up with at the time. 

“Alright, Parrish is going to call off the rest of the search party so I can take you home.” His dad told him as he walked back over to where he was. 

“Why did you even have your officers looking for me? I mean I know you’re the sheriff, but don’t you still have to wait twenty-four hours before someone is considered missing?” Stiles asked with a slit head tilt as he stood up next to his father, wondering why he had been so worried even though he had explained it could take awhile.

“There have been a few killings around here recently. Apparently they had been keeping it pretty under wraps and only people inside the town know about it and they all think it’s animal attacks. So as soon as they heard you hadn’t come back when I thought you would they said we needed to look for you.” The sheriff told him simply, obviously not wanting to go into details about the killings and why it seemed he was just hearing about them. 

At first Stiles only nodded as he took in the information, wondering if it was in fact animals killing people and if so if the animal he met last night was one of the ones doing it. He figured that his father would give him more information later, when there wasn’t the possibility of someone overhearing them. So for now he simply nodded before leading the way out of the forest, unsure if his father knew where he was at this point. 

“So guess that means I missed school then,” Stiles says with a bit of a smile, almost glad that he didn’t have to go back with everyone's eyes on him. 

“Oh no, if you’re lucky I will let you go home and change, but it’s only ten so you haven’t missed that much. Which means you are going to school.” His father replied back with a smirk as he watched his son frown with an audible groan. 

“You should have set an alarm or something, or you know not fallen asleep out here.” His father added on as they made their way back onto the main trail and out of the forest along the path.

“But dad you know that big spells tire me out,” Stiles whined back even though he knew there was little chance, his father wanted him to catch up with how the American school system worked and he couldn’t do that unless he was at school. 

“Too bad, education is still important.” The sheriff answered simply as they walked toward their cars. 

“Fine,” Stiles said at last, stretching out the word as long as his could with the pitiful tone, before hopping into his old blue jeep, glad nothing had happened to it during the night. 

“I’ll just head over there if anything I just smell like the forest and these are clean clothes since I was at least smart enough to pack that. Don’t want to miss any more class than I already have.” He called out with a smirk before pulling the jeep out of the lot with more speed than necessary as he pretty much speed to the school.  
—

No one paid much attention to Stiles when he walked into class late, other than the group he had hung out with the day before of course. They seemed to eye him even more, almost as if they knew something had happened and Stiles was starting to get the feeling that they did. 

Now that he was the guardian of the forest he could tell things about them that he didn’t notice, he could now tell that in some shape or form they where connected to the forest. It was weird because some of the group seemed more connected than others, but in some way they all seemed to be. For now he was unsure if this was a good or a bad thing, because if the forest considered them apart of it, it meant he could not use his magic on them no matter what they did to him. 

“Mr. Stilinski glad you could join us for class.” The teacher stated coldly breaking Stiles simple slip in and turning it into a whole class affair. 

“Uh yeah something happened last night and I overslept.” Stiles answered with a slight laugh as he ran his hand over his hair before taking his seat, hoping to stop the conversation at that.

“Hopefully it won’t happen again.” The teacher replied before turning back to the board and continuing where she had left off. 

Stiles sighed softly in relief as he sat his bag down next to him and pulled out his notebook, hoping to get through the rest of the class without any incident. The class was over American Government and while he knew somewhat of the basics, he did not know as in depth as most of his peers did or where expected too. 

“Dude you look kind of out of it.” The curly haired next to him, Scott, if he remembered right commented softly as he leaned over his desk so Stiles could hear him.

“Thanks, had a rough night.” Stiles answered simply and sarcastically to the other teen. Out of many in the group he had a strong tie to the forest and Stiles wondered if maybe he could tell something was different about himself and if so if he would bring it up or just leave it be. 

“Yeah, but you look you ran a marathon last night and didn’t sleep after,” Scott added on with almost a worried expression even if Stiles thought he looked a bit tired too. 

He knew what the other teen meant, though, he had taken a moment to look in the mirror before coming to school and wondered who all would comment on his ghostly appearance. His body was paler than normal and he had dark spots under his eyes, even though he, had in fact, slept it wasn't enough to help with all of the energy he had spent on the spell. On top of that he had not had breakfast yet and was starving, his only hope was that the day would go by fast and lunch would come on soon. 

“Just trying to catch up is all, you guys don’t learn the same things that I did and I feel behind.” He stated simply before turning away from Scott and back to the board, hopefully ending their conversation at that. Because he did not know how the group was connected yet Stiles didn’t want to give too much away just in case things turned out bad. 

—

It wasn’t until after school that Stiles remembered that Scott had asked him if he wanted to hang out with them that afternoon, then again he had just remembered it was Friday as well and that he now had the weekend free to try and figure everything out.

A soft sigh escaped his opened mouth as he leaned against the side of his jeep, knowing that he was really too tired to go hang out with anyone even if he did want to know more about the group. Scott had gotten his number earlier in the day, saying he was going to text him the address of the place they were going to be, but with his phone almost dead from not being charged Stiles had not bothered to check it. 

He figured that it wouldn’t be weird if he didn’t go, but then again he knew little about how people his age were in the States so as far as he knew they would be offended. It was then that he decided to go over there for a little bit and leave if he got to tired, figuring he could make up the excuse that he needed to try and catch up on work since it was so different from what he was used to do. 

Carefully Stiles opened the door of the jeep, knowing if he opened it to hard it might just fall off the hinges as he throw his bag in the passenger seat and listened to the purr of the engine as it started. While the engine worked to warm up a cold shiver ran up his spine, causing his head to jerk up and scan the tree line, before his eyes locked on a figure standing just inside the forest. 

It was the wolf he had met the night before, breathing heavy enough that Stiles could see the rise and fall of its chest. Just like before its eyes glowed and unnatural deep red and its black fur seemed to almost glow in the light that filtered through the canapé. It seemed larger than most wolves, even though Stiles himself had not seen many wolves up close, then again this was not very close as it was at least twenty years away. 

Stiles was so tempted to get out of his jeep, to move to the wolf and figure out what it was and why he was so drawn to it. He knew part of the answer, of course, this wolf was some kind of supernatural creature, but it was tied to the forest so deeply and Stiles had never seen or heard about anything like it. He wanted to know why the forest was like this, why it accepted a supernatural creature, something he thought only happened with guardians like himself. 

He didn’t get the chance to decided though before the wolf disappeared just as fast as it had appeared and Stiles didn’t really feel like following it through the forest now even if he really wanted to know. 

Stiles sighed once more, finding that he was doing that a lot lately before he shifted the jeep into drive and started out of the school parking lot and onto the forest lined road that would lead him back into town. 

He had finally decided to just suck it up and head to hang out with the group, if only to find out what they where and what their ties to his forest now. And yes this was his forest now because he was its guardian. Which reminded him that he needed to explore more of the forest because there was something powerful he had felt in it and wanted to see for himself. 

His dad wasn’t at home and wouldn’t be home for most of the night since he had the late shift, but Stiles still wanted to go home, mainly to get his charger so he could actually figure out where he was supposed to meet the group and what time. 

His dad had bought the house before either one of them had seen it in real life, because they couldn’t really take a trip to the states to look for a house with everything that had been going on at the time. They had gotten lucky though in the fact that a family had just moved out and were looking for a quick sell and it turned out the house was great for them. Stiles favorite part about the house was that the house was on the corner of the suburb that lined up to the forest edge. 

Pulling the jeep up on the side of the street Stiles hoped out dragging his bag out of the seat next to him. He made it to the door in record time, before fishing for his key and unlocking the door, not surprised at all when the sound of a meowing kitten greeted him. The creature appeared not to long as he made his way inside of the building and proceeded to try and trip him before rubbing up on his legs. 

“Śnieg , przestań. Snow, stop that.” Stiles all but whined out as he took large steps to keep from stepping on the stray kitten that they had decided to take in when they had moved and since he didn’t really have a time to come up with a name for now the white fluff ball was named Śnieg. Then again if anyone ever asked they would most likely not know what it meant so keeping it as that wouldn’t really matter. 

Stiles was kind of surprised that his dad has let him keep the kitten, but then again he had not been in much of a mood to fight right after they moved to a different country. It had been a good distraction for Stiles that first week they moved and in the end it seemed like his dad was warming up to the fur ball as well, no matter how much noise it made. 

“I promise I will play with you when I get home,” Stiles told the small creature before moving past her and making his way up the stairs to his room, where hopefully his charger would be. 

After finding his charger and getting the address up Stiles was beginning to think more and more that this was a bad idea. For one the place on the map showed that the house or whatever was about ten minutes from town out in the preserve. Not while being close to the forest ease his worries, being that far from people and help with people who were not human that he could not use magic on. 

For some reasons though he found himself in his jeep once more and following his phone directions out to the address.


	4. Upcoming

Derek decided not to tell the rest of the pack about the strange boy that turned into a wolf he had met the night of the full moon. Even when Erica had asked him that morning where he had run off to when they got together to hunt. It just didn’t feel right to tell them about the boy, mostly because he wanted to know more about the boy before he did. 

After everyone had left that morning to go to school Derek was half tempted to go back out into the forest and see if he could find anything that would help him learn more about him. For now though he pushed down the temptation.

Everything about the boy intrigued him and set his senses on fire. Not only had the boy seemed drenched in magic, but his scent was something Derek could not even put into words. It may have been because of the magic or whatever he had been doing, but the boy felt so powerful and yet he had not feared him. 

That was one of the main reason Derek had run the night before because he had not feared the boy. For some reason, his wolf had wanted to get closer to this powerful stranger and just accept them into the pack with open arms. This alone scared him enough for his human mind to take over control and high tail it the other way. 

It made him wonder now if maybe the boy had been doing something, using his magic in some way to make Derek feel this way. That train of thought would make since, especially since new supernatural creatures rarely meant anything good in Beacon Hills. 

For now he decided to simply put the thoughts of the boy aside, making a note to ask Scott and the others about anyone from there school seeming off, because judging by looks he was about there age. 

Right now though he had a real problem that he knew was a threat if the signs it was leaving behind where anything to go by. 

Derek, with Lydia’s help, had come to the conclusion that the pack was now dealing with an Aswang, a creature much like a vampire and a ghoul mixed. 

Lydia had been the first one to come up with the idea of the Aswang mainly because of the victims that had come up. Recently Beacon Hills and many towns around it began to notice small children and pregnant women going missing and in towns this small it didn’t take them long to notice the pattern. Not only that but sightings of black dogs where always reported around the time the people went missing. 

Of course, this wasn’t enough proof for them until Isaac had actually run into the creature, describing it as a zombie with bat wings. In all reality, he had stumbled upon the Aswang feeding in the middle of the night and had meet her covered in blood, before she flew off to fast for him to follow and get a better look. 

Isaac had been lucky that the Aswang had not turned to attack him after he disturbed her feeding. One thought had been that the Aswang thought that there where other werewolves in the area since it was weird for them to travel only. 

Whatever the reason Derek was just glad that for now none of the pack was hurt by the creature and they now knew how to kill it when they went looking. Which if Derek remembered right was the plan for tonight after the sun went down and the Aswang would be more active. 

—

After gathering everything together that they would need that afternoon Derek decided to take a run, hoping to maybe catch scent of the Aswang and have a better idea where it would be so they could find it latter in the day. 

He had mostly forgotten about the strange boy in the forest as he shifted into his wolf form and took off into the forest, letting the forest and the scents around him direct where he went. 

The forest opened up around him, making it relatively simple for fast movement and that was exactly what Derek did. Letting the forest take him, his senses open and toned in, as he just ran. 

It wasn’t until he could hear the sound of people talking that he realized that he was headed toward the school. 

There didn’t seem to be a reason why, he hadn’t caught the scent of the Aswang yet and nothing else had caught his interest during the run, most likely he had just been heading somewhere he knew, somewhere his pack would be. 

The closer to the school he got, the more he realized the buzzing feeling all around him, coming from the forest, getting worse the closer he got to the school. It was not a bad feeling, just one laced with energy. 

The forest ran to the edge of the school parking lot, letting Derek move in close without having to leave the safety of the forest. It seemed that it was time when most where getting out of school if the amount of students outside was anything to go by. 

Derek scanned the crowds, picking out members of the pack and other students who had contact with them throughout the day. It was easy enough to spot them, since they all hung out together not too far from the building, talking in what seemed like raised and tense tones. 

Derek simply snort in amusement as his pack, before nodding when Scott caught his eye, letting the beta know that nothing was wrong and he was just there. 

His eyes next moved to this beat up blue jeep that looked as if it was on it’s last leg and could break down if it turned wrong. 

It was the teen getting into the jeep that really drew his eyes though, by the sight of his back alone, with the tattoos peaking out at the sleeves Derek could tell it was the same one from the night before. 

He had still not seen the front of what he now realized was a teen, but could recognize him by the tattoos that unlike the night before did not glow. The buzz of energy coming from the teen was a lot less as well and almost seemed a bit drained, almost as if he had used too much of it the night before. 

It was too late for him to move when he noticed that the boy was now inside of the jeep and staring straight at him as if he as well could feel the others presence. 

The tent of the jeep kept Derek from seeing his face still, but he still felt as if he was staring into his eyes.

Once again Derek got the feeling of being protected and the feeling of needing to be closer to this stranger. Just like last time though Derek turn back around and disappeared into the trees, hoping that he moved fast enough to not be followed. He didn’t want to think about being drawn to the boy, he didn’t want to think of why his wolf felt what it did around him, for now he just wanted to ran until he found himself once more at home. 

—

The arrival of the pack back at the house was a loud one, with everyone talking as they basically crashed through the front of the building, yelling as loud as possible. 

“I can’t believe you asked him to come over tonight, do you know what we are doing tonight?!” Derek listened to the sound of Erica’s voice echo throughout.

“You were all there when I asked him and no one reminded me.” Scott voice called back in less of a yell, but still a louder then normal tone as he followed after Erica into the kitchen where Derek was. 

“Derek!” Erica stated loudly as she spotted him, “Tell Scott he is stupid as fuck for asking the new kid to come over. On the night when we are hunting an Aswang no less.” 

“I forgot we were doing that tonight, I just remembered we were all coming over.” Scott yelled back in his defense, now getting louder to match Erica’s volume. 

“Enough!” Lydia said finally, putting a stop to both of there yelling. “Just tell him plans changed because something happened,” She told Scott finally. 

“Do I even want to know what this is about?” Derek asks simply before getting a silent no from Allison. 

“The new kid that we were talking about, Scott forgot why we were all coming over here tonight and invited him over!” Erica yelled out even if no one had asked her why they were fighting or not yet anyway. 

Honestly Derek wanted to agree with Allison and stay out of it, figuring it was better to let them just fight it out so they wouldn’t try and do it later, but you know that couldn’t happen. 

The rest of the pack seemed like they were hoping the fighting would just end as well, even if they all seemed as if they were on Erica’s side since she was right, Scott should not have invited the kid over on the night they were supposed to hunt the Aswang. 

“I’m sorry okay! I call and tell him never mind.” Scott adds on before jerking his phone from his pocket and dialing the number he had gotten for Stiles earlier in the day. It seemed luck was not with him though because the phone went straight to voice mail. 

“It’s fine, we’ll just distract him or figure out how to get him to leave before you guys go out.” Allison said simply, feeling the need to defend Scott a little bit at least. 

“Yeah and while we are at it, let's explain why there are wolves running around with glowing eyes.” Lydia added with a dramatic eye roll. 

“I agree with Allison I mean worst come to worse, everyone fake being sick and we can say we are all coming down with something and don’t want him to get it.” Isaac stated with a shrug and while it wasn't the best plan, it was pretty much all they had at this point so they had to go with it.


	5. Unexpected Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the next chapter from Stiles perspective.
> 
> The next chapter should be up by the end of this week, so if you are following you won't have to wait to long.

The address lead him to a building he had not expected it to be such a large house, with two stories and a wrap around porch it looked more like a manor then a house. Once again Stiles as tempted to just turn around and pretend that he had never been there, just for the fact that he could feel the wards on the building. They were simply protections wards, half of which did not seem to be working right, making Stiles wonder who had put them up in the first place. 

He did not get too long to think on it though because the curly blonde, Erica if he remembered right burst out of the door at just that moment with Lydia right on her heels. Even though Stiles was a good ten feet away from them and still in his jeep he could hear the heated argument traveling between the two. 

“Just because you have claws does not mean you don’t need to have good nails!” Lydia yelled out at Erica.

“I do have good nails that you very much!” Erica shot back before stopping in her tracks once she spotted Stiles jeep, her eyes narrowed as bit as he slowly stepped out of the car. 

Lydia stopped spitting out comments as well at the sight of Stiles and came to a stop next to Erica, both girls seeming to forget they were in a fight and instead focused on Stiles like he would do something at any moment. 

“Hey,” Stiles called out softly as he waved to the two girls, his mind frantically trying to process the information he had just heard, as well as trying to figure out if they knew he had heard them or not. 

“Hey!” A voice echoed back from inside the house before Scott stepped out with a large puppy like smile that Stiles had come to realize was almost always plastered on his face. 

His voice seemed to knocked the girls out of whatever trance they were in because they stopped staring so intently at him and turned to watch as Scott walked out of the building with most of the group following behind him, all looking a little tense as if they knew what had happened. 

It was then that it clicked with Stiles what they where and everything made a little bit more sense. “Wilkołaki. Werewolves.” He thought finally. It wouldn’t be hard to confirm with time, but for now it was his best running guess for what at least most of the group was. Then again he had never heard of wolf packs with other supernatural creatures in them, but this one had a couple that did not seem to be wolves or human from what he had noticed. 

“Hey, man glad you could make it, thought you weren’t going to show up with a bit.” Scott added on as he moved to stand next to Stiles, his smile never wavering as he talked. 

“Yeah I didn’t know if I could at first, but it seems like I was about to get away.” Stiles replied back simply with a smile of his own now. 

“Derek got a fire set up back guys and he also said you two need to stop fighting.” Scott addressed the whole group first before just talking to Erica and Lydia who looked a bit ashamed now before nodding and moving to the back. 

“Dang now I feel like I should have gone and bought marshmallows.” Stiles lets out a laugh hoping to get rid of some of the tension in the ground before he turns to follow Scott and the rest of them, hoping to seem normal enough so they think nothing is off. 

Scott shoots him a smile as they make their way back around the house, which opens up to a large open area surrounded by trees. The porch from the front continues around to the back, but the rail lets off into a wooden deck with different chairs scattered about. In the middle of the open land a large fire pit sits, already alit with the flames trickling out. 

Everyone seems to relax more now that they were in the back yard and Stiles could swear that the tension seemed to oz off of them. 

“Scott.” A low voice said, startling Stiles out of his thought process and letting him turn to look at the owner of the voice, an older looking man that if Stiles had to guess was the perfect human being in looks alone, well maybe not human, he couldn't really tell yet. 

The conversation between the two went in one ear and out the other for Stiles as he continued to study the man before him, wondering if he like many of the others Stiles had met was a werewolf. From the way he carried himself, Stiles would guess so, he seemed to hold himself a bit higher and the way his head was cocked to the side let him know that he was listening to not only Scott but other things around them as well. 

He wondered now if the rumors he had heard from the water nymphs were true if they could hear when you lied or if they really did eat human hearts. The whole eating heart things kind of worried Stiles after his father had said something about animal kills, werewolves had claws and that would look like animal kills. 

“Something on your mind?” Erica asks after walking up next to him, her eyes slightly narrowed as if she was trying to figure out something, her look most likely mirroring his own. 

“Hm, yeah. Just trying to wrap my mind around how different it is here.” Stiles half-lied, because that was one thing that he was thinking about, so he hoped she wouldn’t pick up on the lie there. 

Overall he didn’t want to think that these people would kill others, he had only known them for about two days, but from what he had seen they were good people, then again he had been wrong before. The whole don't judge people by how they look thing was something Stiles had learned at a young age, he learned people could look nice but turn out very different. The main reason he had come to a good option though was because of the forest, how it told him to protect the people around him now, as if they were apart of it like any other animal. 

“It’s really cool out here, the forest is very different from the ones back home.” Stiles commented more to himself than anyone around him, unsure of what was going to happen tonight.

“I’m sure it’s a big changing moving here from Poland.” Isaac put in, obviously aware of the awkward tension that had settled among the group. 

Something else decided to get rid of the atmosphere they had created though if the way most of the heads turned to the forest. 

Stiles only heard leaves rustling at first, subtle enough that he could have simply mistaken it for just the wind. But the way Scott looked out into the forest with eyes narrowed Stiles knew it was much more than that. 

Stiles could feel it now, the dark spirit that was moving through the forest, creating a shadow in the soul of the forest wherever it went. It was such a dark and murderous feeling that Stiles almost fell to his knees, only barely managing to keep right even if the look on his face gave him away. 

The one Stiles did not know the name of was the only one who seemed to notice, but said nothing. He simply looked at his face with one of puzzlement as if trying to figure something out, just like the rest of them were all doing during the day. 

The figure darted out into the clearing next, the black dog like creature running across before darting back into the underbrush as if to tease them. 

“It’s here,” Scott said finally, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen upon the group. 

It seemed only Stiles did not understand his comment and without a word half of the group broke out into a run towards the forest, all seeming to forget he was even there. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked Lydia almost frantically since she had not left with many of the others. 

Lydia as well seemed to have forgotten he was there and jumped a little when he spoke, before her mind caught up with her and her eyes narrow which seemed to be the only facial expression the group could make, other than Scott. 

Stiles didn’t get an answer from her though because the next thing he knew a pair of wolves came rolling back into the field, snapping and growling at some unseen creature. 

It was only unseen for a moment though and Stiles almost wished it had stayed that way because the creature that came out of the forest in front of them was something Stiles would rather have never seen. 

The creature was female or it seemed to be from what Stiles could see. It face was gruesome and looked as if it would fall off because it was so rotted. The wings sticking out of her back were something to see as well, the black like wings were ripped just so that Stiles thought no creature could fly. It was her skin that really caught him, though, it was a gray like color, covered in different spots that if he had to guess would be dried blood. She had claws like hawk talons and was currently using them to rip into one of the wolves. 

Stiles had never seen a creature so gruesome and for a moment was unable to look away as the creature fought, that was until Lydia pulled him to the ground with a scream as it flew toward them. 

It didn’t matter now though, because Stiles could only hear the voice of the forest at this point. It had been slowly drowning out ever other sound and now it was the only thing he could hear, as it whispered like the wind. “Save the wolves, protect the forest, kill the Aswang.” The words jumbled a bit at points, but Stiles understood that the forest did not want this creature here. That this creature was here to hurt the forest and its creatures. 

Just as before Stiles body glowed with a light blue, even if it was not him glowing, but the tattoos themselves that covered his back, glowing so much that it could be seen through his shirt and hoody. Not only that but his eyes sparked with power as he felt it well inside of his, ready to defend the forest.


	6. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys glad you are all liking it so far, I love to hear comments and reply to them when I can. 
> 
> This chapter is ready so I'm going to go ahead and post it. I know they're kind of short right now, but they do get longer the further in so there's that to look forward to. 
> 
> Anyway here's the start of the fight from Derek's perspective.

Derek had decided to start a fire in the backyard fire pit before the new kid showed up, hoping it would make it all seem more normal even if no one knew how this was going to work out. 

He would let Scott worry about the new kid, it had been his idea to invite him over in the first place so it would be his responsibility to clean up whatever outcome. Of course, if the outcome did turn out bad then Derek would get involved, but for now he needed to worry more about the Aswang hunt. 

On his way back from his run before he had caught the scent of something like a rotting corpse, much like what Isaac had described the scent of the Aswang was. It made him worry if the Awsang had decided to come after them and if so if it would attack them tonight. 

He had shared the news that the Aswang might attack with most of the pack by now and hoped they took it seriously enough that they would be on guard even before the hunt started if they went on it.

It wasn’t long before he caught the sound of a vehicle heading up the driveway, the engine seeming to struggle a bit as it tried to make its way. The next thing he caught sound of was Lydia and Erica fighting, something that he had learned to tune out normally, but with his senses on high right now he couldn’t afford to tune it out in case the Aswang showed up. 

He paid little mind to what they were arguing about and instead went to focus back on the frantic new heartbeat that he assumed belong to whoever the new kid what Scott had invited over. 

Once again he shifted his focus out into the forest, listening for anything that might sound out of place. Everything seemed fine, just as he expected or hoped in this case. He was so focused on the forest that for a moment he forgot about the others at the front of the house and just lost himself to his senses, the smells and sounds of the forest. 

After another minute or two everyone made their way to the back yard, from around the house and inside of it. 

“Scott,” Derek called out after seeing the beta round the side of the house just as the scent of the other teen hit him full force, almost causing him to take a step back before of the sheer force of it. 

For a moment, the slight hint of magic, spring water, and the forest hit his senses full force, in a way that he himself did not even know how to describe. Once Scott was finally in front him it was blocked a bit and he was able to tune his sense into other things and work to block out the scent of whoever that was. 

“Did you come up with a plan to make sure he doesn’t find anything out?” Derek asks after a moment, still unsure if the words sounded normal coming out of his mouth. At first he had decided to just let Scott deal with the problem, but then he remembered that it was Scott. 

“Yeah Lydia came up with a couple plans, but if it attacks us before we can put any into place then we don’t really have a backup plan,” Scott stated, obviously able to smell the faint hint of the creature as the wind blew from the forest toward them. 

“If something happens you need to be prepared to deal with it. We still don’t know what he is, but you and I both know he is not human. For now we are keeping him close to keep and eye on him, not to give him anything he could use against us.” 

“I know. It just the way he makes my wolf feel and I know it’s not just me Isaac has commented on it before.” 

Derek simply nodded at first before glancing behind Scott to look at the boy once more, finding him already staring at them. “Don’t worry I can feel it too. Just be careful, we still don’t know what it means.” 

The conversation ending shaky, Derek walking away from Scott and back over to the fire, watching the flames lick the sides and the wood crack. He had gotten better over the years with being around fire, Laura had made sure of that. After they moved to New York they had both gone to therapy together and while no one could say he was over many of the things that had happened, he was better now. 

Of course then Laura had died and some of the problems came back, like his hate for Kate, which was one of the things he never really worked out with the therapist. Fire, though, for some reason he could be around it like this. If the fire got too high though or meat was cooked over an open flame like this, he couldn’t stand that as much. 

It was then that Derek noticed the scent of rotting flesh had gotten stronger, so much so that it must have come from the source, not just from a lingering scent. The whole feel of the forest changed as well, the wind picked up slightly and the shadows seemed to creep in, sending a chill up everyone's spine. The sounds of animals disappeared, leaving the howling wind to fill the silence of the forest. Everything seemed to still until at once the figure darted out into the clearing before disappearing back into the forest. 

Derek did not even stay long enough to hear what Scott said, he was already transforming and racing after the Aswang, not wanting it to have too much of a head start. 

He forgot about the new teen there, not caring if he saw him change or not, because right now all that mattered was getting the Aswang before it killed someone else before it hurt his pack. 

His wolf took over and raced after the creature, spotting it almost right after heading into the forest. It seemed to taunt him as it jumped between trees, a horrific sound almost like a laugh coming out of its mouth as it moved. 

This only angered Derek more, forcing a snarl from his lips and a burst of speed throughout his body in hopes of catching up to the creature and ending its life once and for all. He was done with whatever game this creature was trying to play and with his pack closing in around him, he knew the fight would break out at any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm going to go ahead and post the next one because it's the fight and I know you all want that.


	7. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's what you actually want the fight scene. It is from an outsider perspective so you get every ones view. 
> 
> Also, yes my chapter names suck, I am most likely going to change them after this is all done, so for now just ignore them.
> 
> Oh and just in case you haven't figured out when Stiles is speaking Polish I put the translations after but he does not say them.

The Aswang let out a foul sound, somewhere between a growl and a cat snarl. It ended up sounding more like a dying animal at the end, but none the less just as gruesome. It attacked the wolf closest to it first, using long cat-like claws to rank down the blonde wolf's coat.

The wolf, Erica, let out a snarl before spinning behind and sinking her claws into the arm of the creature, only to be thrown off and into a nearby tree.

At the sight a wolf with dark brown hair, Boyd, races out of the tree line, latching onto the leg of the beast. An acid taste filling his mouth as a deep red, almost black colored blood seeps from the wound.

Once more the creature's claws descend ranking along his side, causing Boyd to let out a whine, but not causing him to let go, his jaws locked around the creature.

“Eyes!” Allison yelled out to anyone who could hear her before she released the notch on her arrow, sending it into the chest of the Aswang and causing a blinding light to come from the end. The hope was that the creature would be stunned for a moment so that Scott could get behind it, that had been the plan anyway.

When Scott went to leap at the creature, though, only moments after the bolt struck it whipped around, tossing off Boyd and sinking it’s claws in Scott’s chest. It seemed the blinding bolt had no effect on the creature and only seemed to anger her more in fact.

Scott’s howl at the impact of the creatures claws seemed to shake the whole forest, strong enough that even some from the town would hear its sound.

While it was distracted by Scott, Derek took the chance to attack the creature from the back, ripping and tearing at its wings. They already seemed half destroyed by the time the Aswang got its claws out of Scott and tossed him to the side before using willpower to propel itself off the ground and into the air, Derek still hanging on.

The creature twisted and turned as it worked to get the werewolf off of it’s back, but Derek wasn't going to let go that easy, his grip was strong as long as the flesh held to the bone.

A high-pitched scream came from the creatures mouth, that alone being enough to cause Derek to let go, the creature falling to earth with him because of the damage done to it’s wings.

Erica had finally healed and burst in to catch her alpha, the ground almost shaking on impact of the creature next to them, but barely making a thud when Derek landed.

Isaac took the chance to attack the creature after the fall, but it seemed to have done little damage to the Aswang as it was up and ready to first just as Isaac's teeth sunk into it’s arm.

The next thing anyone notices are all of the wolves being pushed back by an unseen force, some disappearing into the forest all together before Stiles finally steps toward the creature, his eyes flaring with rage.

“Masz rozgniewany las i uczynił wroga znacznie większe , to wiesz , mój dekret jako Guardiana śledzę kod przedstawioną. _You have angered the forest and made an enemy far greater than you know, by my decree as a Guardian I follow the code set forth._ ” Stiles called out to the creature, his tone laced with power, as the electric spark of magic filled the air.

“A guardian. That’s not posible.” The creature’s voice sounded so human that you would think it was a normal women speaking if you had not seen the creature it was coming from that is. It caused many in the group to flinch at the sound, either from that or internal wounds after being thrown against tree trunks.

“It is,” He answered back simply before closing his eyes once more as the forest filled with life. Tree limbs like snakes made there way from where they once stood still, wrapping around the creature and holding her in place. Leaves and other green life twisted and turned, covering the creature's body from view.

“You have committed a crime against the forest, therefore the forest will take you.” The words were spoken before a gurgling scream ripped through the forest, the last sound the creature would ever make, being cut off in a moment as if someone hit pause.

The limbs and vines began to move once again, after having stilled while Stiles spoke, now moving back to their original form among the trees once more. In the place of the Aswang was nothing more than an average looking tree, green with life.

The shadows that once seemed to cover the forest with darkness lighten as if whatever was causing the darkness was gone. That was what had happened, though, the darkness that had slowly started to plague the forest was gone and its life was once again returned.

Lydia and Allison were moving around now, going from one wolf to the next seeing who needed any help if any did. The ones with enough energy shifted back into their human form, but even in that form the battle wounds still stayed. They were healing extremely slow, but they where healing so that was a good thing.

Stiles, on the other hand, was looking worse and worse as time went on. Although he had not obtained any physical wounds in the fight, he looked pale as a ghost and it wasn’t long before his knees gave way and his body fell to the Earth.

“Stiles!” Scott’s voice was the last thing to reach his mind before Stiles eyes closed and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the next one is pretty long so it's going to take me a bit longer to get it posted up.


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's is Derek's perspective after the fight.

“What the hell happened out there?!” Derek growled out in frustration to no one in particular. The fight had ended about an hour ago and yet it seemed no one understood what happened at the end. 

At the end of the fight, most of the wolves were knocked unconscious after being thrown into the surrounding trees. Derek happened to be one of the wolves thrown against a tree and knocked unconscious, meaning that he had no idea what happened at the end and was rather confused and irritated at the moment. 

Everyone else seemed to be in the same state, though, all trying to remember what happened at the end or trying to figure out what had pushed them away from the aswang in the first place. 

“Really none of you saw anything?” Lydia finally asked in frustration.

“If you saw what happened at the end be my guest and let us know.” Erica snapped back, just as irritated as the rest of them. 

To many of the wolves, it seemed that the aswang had just gotten away since they didn’t know much about its power they figured it did something and disappeared. Derek had been pondering this thought and the longer he thought about it the more irritated he got. 

“Stiles, whatever the hell he is, did something toward the end. I don’t know what he did, how he did it, or what he is, but he like killed the thing.” Lydia snapped back, obviously mad that she had so many unanswered questions as well. 

The questions would remain unanswered though because then Lydia went on to explain that right after Stiles had passed out, Scott and Allison had raced him to the hospital, his heart rate far lower than a normal human. 

“Well, it proves he’s not here to hurt us.” Isaac out in to try and lighten the mood. 

No one said anything after that, all thinking over what had happened and what it meant for the pack. If Stiles had killed the aswang like Lydia said it was a good thing, but the question was why? What would he gain from killing the creature other than to save his own life possibly at that point?

In Derek’s mind, he had already come up with all of the bad outcomes for the situation they found themselves in. His number one being that Stiles wanted them to trust him, just so something bad could happen later. This is what his rational mind thought anyway, his wolf, on the other hand, had different ideas. 

For some reason, his wolf was beaming at the idea that Stiles had defeated the aswang and protected the pack. It just wanted to go and find Stiles and bring him back to the den with the pack and just be. Luckily Derek’s rational mind won over that of the wolves. 

“We can ask Deaton about it. Scott says Stiles is still passed out and if you guys are that worried maybe Deaton has some answers.” Isaac suggested at last, after having received a text from Scott. He had questions of his own too even if he thought that Stiles was not there to hurt them. 

“You really think Deaton is going to give us anything useful? When is he ever useful?” Erica asked sarcastically. 

“It couldn’t hurt.” Derek said finally, watching as the rest of the pack finally gave up and decided that for now it was there only option. 

—

It wasn't until the next day that they were able to go see Deaton. Derek had wanted to just go up there the night before, knowing that the vet was strange and would most likely still be there. But Lydia had stated how it was almost midnight at that point and they were all tired from the fight and just wanted to sleep. 

The pack took her side and in no time they where all curled up on the couches and floor, having been too tired to go home. Not only that but the feeling of needed to be with there pack was a strong one, meaning everyone just curled up in the main room together instead of going off to the guest rooms that were in the house. 

Derek had texted Scott that morning since he had not come back after taking Stiles and found that Stiles was still unconscious and his father was keeping Scott and Allison from seeing him. 

It made Derek wonder how much the new sheriff knew, he was Stiles father after all and they knew for a fact now that Stiles was not human. It was possible that the new sheriff was not human as well, but from what Derek had seen of him he was just human. Then again Derek had only seen the new sheriff for a moment after running into him while he was at town once. 

Deaton did not seem too surprised to see them when Derek and most of the pack walked into his office early that morning. Then again knowing him he most likely already knew everything that was going on and was just going to keep it to himself just because he could. 

“Now what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Alpha Hale?” Deaton asked simply, addressing the alpha as was customary. 

“We were wondering what you knew about Guardians.” Lydia interjected since she forgot to tell that part to the pack. 

"What do you mean?” Deaton asked simply, his face not showing any emotion as he turned to speak to her.

“We already know you knew about the aswang and when we fought it this new kid in town was with us, for reasons I'm not going to get into. But he did something and the creature called him a guardian.” Lydia explained not only to Deaton but to the rest of the pack as well. 

Derek took in what Lydia was saying, wondering why she had not brought it up before, but guessing that it really hadn't been helpful to them until now when they had someone who could give them answers. 

“I have heard of the term guardian, but I will need to know what he did. There are many forms of guardians and it is often very hard to tell them apart.” Deaton said finally, meaning that he knew something, no matter how small and was now just probing for information.

Lydia gave it to him, though, telling him about how the trees basically attacked the aswang, what had happened to it after, and what had happened to Stiles after it was all over. 

“Did you actually see any evidence that it was Stiles that did this?” Deaton asked next with narrowed eyes. 

Lydia hesitated for a moment before shaking her head, “No. None of us saw him actually do anything but pass out after it was all over. We were more worried about what the aswang was doing at the time.” She confessed. 

“It sounds like all you know then is that the aswang said something about a guardian and then turned into a tree, that’s not really much to go on.” 

“It’s enough to go on, now do you know something or not?” Derek growled out after hearing the vets comment. He was tired of playing games with the man, either he knew something or he didn’t, none of them needed to waste time. 

“I would say you are just going to have to talk to him, but from what you have told me I do not believe him to be a threat and would say treated him as much could be a bad idea on your part.” Deaton's voice turned sharp as he spoke to Derek, almost as irritated as the wolf was with him, just better at hiding it. 

“If you know something we need to know. Scott and Allison are over there with him and I need to know what they are up against if he decides to turn on them.” Derek shoot back, his voice coming out in a full growl now. 

The sound of Isaac’s phone going off ended the conversation, letting Deaton back away from the now angered alpha. 

Figuring it must be important if someone was messaging him Isaac took the moment to read the message, before informing the pack, “Guys it’s Scott he says Stiles woke up.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise the next one is when they talk about everything, well most of everything, so don't worry. 
> 
> Also again Stiles and his dad are speaking in Polish and the translation is under it so you can follow the story.

The beeping of the heart rate monitor was the first thing he noticed once his mind basically woke up from its unexpected nap. It was a sound he was all too familiar with after what had happened to his mother and he had hoped that he would never have to hear it again. There went that wishful thinking.

A groan escaped his dry lips once he found that his mind was able to function again, his eyes blinking open at the same time.

At first the blinding light above was all Stiles could see, gradually though the ceiling came into focus and the rest of the room gained color.

Stiles wanted to laugh at the sight before him when he noticed who was sitting in the chair at the end of the hospital bed. Because of course his dad would be asleep in the worst possible angle and still in his Sherif uniform.

Not knowing how long his dad had been there, let alone how long he himself had been out, hopefully not that long, he decided not to wake him.

There was really no way to tell though because his phone was nowhere he could see and he didn’t really think it was a good idea to wake up his dad and ask him about it.

The clock on the wall said it was 5:45 but that did not tell him if it was morning or night, let alone what day it was. For all he knew the fight happened two hours ago or two days ago, he hoped that it was closer to the first, though.

He had never used that much magic before, had never been able to so soon after basically draining himself and that scared him. The ritual to bind himself to the forest had already drained most of his magic, meaning he shouldn’t have been able to do what he had done. But he had.

The extra magic must have come from somewhere he realized, whether it was himself finally opening up to it or the forest itself, where he drew power from when needed. It hurt his head to think about it too much, so for now he moved to try and figure out what day it was and how long he had been out.

Getting out of the hospital bed was a challenge in itself, he arm was connected to an iv and there was a heart rate monitor on his finger that showed a spike when he started to move. He knew that if anyone was watching it they would come in after seeing the spike, but for now he just wanted to move.

His feet hit the cold tile floor just as one of the nurses rushed in, stopping at the door after seeing that he was moving around. She only paused for a moment though before she rushed to his side, paying no attention to the tone of her voice or his father still sleeping in the chair next to her.

“Mr. Stilinski you shouldn’t be up and trying to move around.” She told him in a frantic tone, her hands on his shoulder as she tried to get him to lay back down.

Luckily for her Stiles didn’t have the strength to fight her back and laid back down with a groan, knowing that it would do him no good to just lay there. The nurse did not know this, of course, from her perspective it would seem like he blacked out from exhaustion, which in a way he had.

It seemed the only way he was going to get out of this place and go to the place he really needed to get better was to wake his dad up and get him to talk to the hospital staff. He didn’t really want to wake up his dad, though because by the look of him alone this was the first he had slept in awhile.

His head was rested on his propped up arm, dark bags under his eyes and his uniform still on, meaning he had not gone home after work but had come straight to the hospital instead.

“Tata, Dad. Obudź się. Wake up.” Stiles called out to his sleeping father, smiling a bit as he saw him stir from his sleep.

“Wha- Stiles!” His father started groggily at first, before fully waking up and jumping from his seat as if he just took a shot of adrenaline.

“Thank god.” He whispered softly before walking toward his son and enveloping him in a tight hug that only a father could give.

“Czy wiesz, co się stało? _Do you know what happened?_ ” Stiles asked his father before motioning to the nurse that was still milling around the room, not wanting her to overhear anything that he said.

His father's face turned to the nurse before looking back to Stiles and nodding, understanding the meaning of his question and reason before he replied. “Wiem tylko , że ktoś przyniósł do szpitala i powiedział, że zemdlał . Wyszli , zanim ktokolwiek mógłby poprosić ich , co się stało. _All I know is that someone brought you to the hospital and said you had passed out. They left before anyone could ask them what happened._ ”

Stiles only nodded at first, thinking of the best way to explain to his father what had happened when he went to hang out with the group and how it had taken a sharp turn.

“W szkole spotkać ludzi, tych, powiedziałem ci, że będzie spędzać czas z . Mógłbym powiedzieć , że nie były ludzkie lub niektóre z nich nie były i wiesz, ja byłem ciekaw . Poszedłem więc spędzać czas z nimi , a kiedy jeden z nich powiedział coś zorientowali się , co , gdzie , wilkołaki . Będąc tam coś się stało , coś zaatakowany , walczyli go, a następnie zrobiłem coś . Ja nawet nie wiem, co zrobiłem , ale to było dużo energii , a potem już nie pamiętam. _At school, I meet some people, the ones I told you I was going to hang out with. I could tell they weren't human or some of them weren't and you know me I was curious. So I went to hang out with them and when one of them said something I figured out what they where, werewolves. While I was there something happened, something attacked, they fought it and then I did something. I don’t even know what I did, but it was a lot of power and then I don’t remember._ ”

The nurse had left the room at this point, having done whatever she had too but Stiles still decided to speak in his native tongue. No matter how much his father insisted that he needed to speak English as much as he could, since there were still a couple of things he didn’t understand, he was still more comfortable with Polish and would always speak it if he could.

His dad understood of course, as a child Stiles always picked up English rather slow, finding it hard when everyone else around him spoke Polish and he only had to speak English when his dad made him learn. It didn’t help that some of the kids picked on him when he was younger, making fun of his dad and where he was from. Because the town was so small it was strange to have any outsiders and the kids picked that up from their parents.

“A myślałem, że znaleźliśmy miejsce z dala od tego wszystkiego , powinni wiedzieć, że można się wciągnąć w nią tylko trochę ponad tydzień po dojeżdżamy. _And I thought we found a place away from all of this, should have known you would get dragged into it only a little over a week after we arrive._ ” His dad says with a sigh, his hand running over his face.

“Wiem, a ja zrozumieć to , po prostu trzeba wrócić do lasu. _I know and I’ll figure it out, I just need to get back to the forest._ ”

“Wha-. Stiles, you almost died last night. You have been in a coma according to the doctor and you want to leave after you just woke up?” His father said in a raised tone, going back to English just like always when he got mad, even when they lived in Poland.

“Dad I’m fine now. It’s only because I’m here that it’s taking so long to heal, really if they had just left me I would have been fine in a few hours. You know this.” Stiles told him in a soft tone, trying to plead with his father that he needed to do this, his magic had to come back for him to get better and for that he needed to be close to the forest.

He knew where his dad was coming from, though with everything they had just gone through it seemed like it was happening all over again and neither one of them wanted that again. Things had gotten bad in Poland, really bad, that was the reason they had left. Now from his father point anyway the same thing was happening again, even if Stiles didn't think so.

“I know you’re worried, but I don’t think this is going to turn out bad, nothing is going to happen this time.” Stiles tried once more, hoping his father could listen to reason.

After what seemed like hours, but could not have been more than a few minutes his father nodded. “Fine. But I go with you and you tell me how to hurt these things if they decide that we aren’t welcome.”

Stiles smiled wide and nodded, deciding not to tell his dad that he really didn’t know how to hurt the werewolves, heck he really didn’t know much about them other than rumors. He also didn't really want his dad out there with him and would hopefully convince him to change his mind on that before he ran into any of the wolves. He’d come up with something, though, hopefully.

—

The perks of his dad being the sheriff meant people listened to him and it didn’t take long before Stiles was released from the hospital. Whatever story his dad have given the hospital worked and now they were letting him leave.

“Remember what we talked about, you are not going into the forest without me.” His father said in a stern voice as they started out of the hospital room.

“I know. I know.” Stiles insisted as he worked to keep pace with his dad, only having to do so for a little while though because as soon as he got out of the room his eyes locked with Scott and Allison, obviously waiting for him to leave the room.

His heart rate spiked at the sight of them, unsure of what was going to happen now that he knew about them and they knew about him.

“I tried to get them to leave, but they wouldn’t, have been here all night and throughout most of the day.” His father cut into his thoughts, causing Stiles head to jerk away from the two.

“Yeah, I should probably talk to them.” Stiles said finally before making his way over, not knowing or caring if his dad followed at this point, just hoping they wouldn't make a scene in the middle of the hospital hallway.

“Hey, man good to see you're awake and getting out.” Scott greeted him cheerily even though he looked as if he had not gotten much sleep the night before.

“Yeah…” Stiles responded simply, unsure what he was supposed to say. He guessed most people would thank the other at this point, but really what Scott had done ended up making it worse, even if he hadn’t known that. It was all just confusing right now and there was too much to think about and so much he couldn’t say with his dad right behind him.

“Want to go talk, we can go back to the house?”

“Maybe we could go somewhere else. The forest maybe?” Stiles suggested instead, knowing he would at least have a chance to get away in the forest, even if he couldn’t use magic on the wolves.

“Stiles.” His father interrupted, having already said that he would be with Stiles when he went back into the forest.

Stiles knew what his dad was implying, he didn’t trust other supernatural creatures and they knew very little about them so they were trusted even less. But Stiles knew how to take care of himself and he hoped his dad would trust him, even if he had little reason to.

“I’ll be fine if I don’t text in an hour you can come get me. It will be easier to talk to them without the sheriff being there with a gun.” Stiles promised with the best smile he could muster up.

“I swear you are going to be the death of me. But fine, you have one hour.” His father said firmly before hugging his son goodbye and heading out of the hospital, his eyes glaring at Scott the whole time.

“Cool. I’ll let everyone know to meet us at the edge of the preserve, closer to town.”


	10. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is still from Stiles perspective just because it's easier.

The ride over to the preserve was a tense one, Stiles in the back of the car with Scott and Allison in the front. Allison had tried to make small talk at the beginning, but it soon became obvious that no one really wanted to make small talk. 

Stiles heart rate was everywhere and he knew that at least Scott could smell the fear coming off of him. It didn’t stop him from trying to school his face into saying nothing was wrong, even if he knew they could tell otherwise. Or Scott could tell at least, he hadn’t figured out Allison yet but guessed that she was not a wolf. 

The car came to a stop at the beginning to one of the hiking trails, the main one closest to town. It seemed Scott choose that spot to make Stiles feel better but little did he knew Stiles was just going to take them deeper into the forest. 

“The packs already here,” Scott announced not a moment after they stepped out of the car, his gaze directed to the forest. 

“I’d like to speak with the alpha, but not out here,” Stiles said calmly or in a voice that he hoped sounded calm. 

He had still not said outright that he knew what they where, but with his previous statement out in the air it would be hard to claim that he was clueless anymore. 

There weren’t many other cars parked around them, but there were enough that Stiles was worried that someone might stumble back and see something they shouldn’t. Not only that but there was still a spot in the forest he wanted to see, mine as well kill two birds with one stone. 

“There’s a place in the forest off the trail, I can lead us there if the others are willing to follow.” Stiles explained to Scott. 

For a moment, Scott did not answer but seemed to be listening to something if the way his head was tilted slightly to the forest was any indication. 

“They will follow, lead the way.” 

For the first part, the path was the easiest to follow and Stiles stayed to it, even if it meant he could not see the wolves but could feel them all the same. He had not been to the stop he was leading them too, meaning he really didn't know what to expect. But something was drawing him to the stop and with his magic drained, the draw of this strong magic was all too tempting right now. 

As they walked his energy slowly returned, his strides becoming longer and the pale color of his body slowly returning to normal. The closer he got to the source of the powerful energy and the longer he stayed in the forest the better it would get. If either Scott or Allison noticed the change they did not comment. 

It made Stiles relax though and for a moment forget about everything that was about to happen or what could happen when he confronted the pack. He had not been in the states very long and many things had already happened. He could only hope that the pack would accept what he was and not seem him as a threat because now he couldn’t leave. 

In reality he shouldn’t have tied himself to the forest without checking the place out more, but time was not on his side. Waiting the week after they arrived was bad enough, any longer and things would have made a turn for the worse. 

The thing about guardian was or forest guardians at least was that when their powers came in they needed something to tie themselves to. Normally it happened young, before the powers came through or that was tradition. Back at home Stiles mother had been a forest guardian, but she had passed before he was able to take over their families land. At the time he was to young and his dad didn’t know much about the whole guardian thing. The main reason though was that his father didn't have magic and Stiles had not come in yet, meaning neither one could perform the ritual no matter how much they needed to. 

So for awhile their family's forest did not have a guardian and others started to take an interest in it. Stiles was still young and there was nothing he could do but watch as dark forces slowly consumed his mothers loved forest. In the end, they drove him and his father out, just as his powers started to come in. 

“Stiles.” Scott's voice crashed his train of thought, causing Stiles to fumble and almost fall into the Earth before righting himself at the last moment. 

He took the moment to glance around at the clearing they had stopped at, his eyes landing on the large stump of a tree, much larger than anything he had ever seen. 

The tree must have been something before it was cut down, but even still Stiles could feel the power coming off of it, the energy still alive in its roots. 

As his hand glided over the top, energy shot into his body, fully healing all of his drained magic and his worn out body. 

“Do you know what it is?” A voice not belonging to Scott broke through the silence. 

Stiles whipped around so fast that it would seem that he twisted something around. The voice belonged to the older wolf, the one Stiles had learned was Derek and the alpha. “Um no, I just feel drawn to it.” 

“It’s a large source of magic in this forest.” Derek said simply not really telling Stiles anything he didn’t know already. “You wanted to talk.” 

“Um yeah, I figured that we should after everything that happened you know, clear some things up. Do you think the betas could come out where I can see them, it’s weird to feel them all around us and not be able to see them.” 

Derek’s eyes narrowed at the request but nodded, only a moment passing before the pack melted out of the forest and into the field, all but Scott in full wolf form. 

“How do you know so much about us?” Derek questioned first.

“Oh, um. I really don’t know that much about your kind, just what some of the others would say. Werewolves weren’t very common in Poland, but you would hear stories from others passing through that came from France or other places.

“As far as what I know about you pack in generally, very little. I kind of have an idea of who is in it and who are wolves and whose not. It’s weird though because I didn’t think packs took in other supernatural creatures.” Stiles finished up, deciding to keep his eyes averted from that of the alpha. Normally he would ramble on and on, but something about the wolf in front of him made him stop, the strange feeling he got being indescribable. 

“You’re not human, but you’re not anything we know. So what are you?” Derek asks next, obviously wanting to just skip to the question that they really wanted to know. 

“Ah, the big question for you guys I guess. Um- it’s kind of hard to explain if you don’t know like the whole nine yards.” Stiles started. No one said anything, though, meaning they wanted Stiles to continue and just tell them the whole nine-yard story. 

“Okay so the generally name for what I am is a guardian, specifically a forest guardian. It is something that is always passed down, you can't start human and become a forest guardian, it has to be inherited. It is generally only inherited to one child in the family and it is very rare for it to be passed down to two or more children. This being said it is almost always passed to the firstborn child. I was an only child so it was passed down to me.

“A guardian's job is to protect the forest and everything that the forest considers under its guard. It’s kind of hard to explain, but the forest has a soul, it has feelings, and it has a will. The main job of a forest guardian is to carry out the will of the forest and to keep it safe from harm. 

“Because of this forest guardians power changes depending on the forest they protect and the environment around it. My mother was the guardian of our forest back home and all around she was known for being the most powerful healer in the supernatural world, this was because of the forest. 

“Because guardians of all kinds differ so much, it is generally pretty hard to figure out what they are, let alone what kind of powers they have. Most will generally have some sort of magic and all forest guardians with have a guardian form, normally an animal with a strong tie to the forest.” 

While he was talking Stiles wondered if maybe he was telling them to much or if he wasn’t telling them enough. He was still worried, that maybe the forest was wrong and this was a bad idea. Then again the forest was very rarely wrong and with that thought in mind Stiles continued or tried, but it seemed his pause made them think he was done. For that though he was kind of glad. 

“Then the night of the full moon, you were the one I saw in the field.” Derek talked first, stating his question as a fact and less like a question. 

“Yeah, um that was me bonding to the forest. The form you saw was the form the forest choose for me to take.” Stiles answered simply, not really wanting to go on to explain how it was very strange that the form he took was not an animal of the forest but something that symbolized the supernatural tied to the forest. 

“So why did you tie yourself to this forest, why not just stay in Poland and do it there?” One of the pack members asked off to the side, maybe Isaac but he wasn’t for sure. 

“Yeah that’s a pretty long story too, so I’ll give you the short version. The forest that my mother guarded after she died it was left unguarded because I was too young and with powerful forests like it was, one where magic was abundant that’s not good. Things ended up happening and just as my power kicked in we were kicked out. 

“My dad was from the state though and we needed to get far away rather quickly, it was really just random that we ended up here. The thing with forest guardians though is that when there powers come in they have to bond to a forest, one where magic is present to keep their powers in check and to further develop them. I was already on the edge of being to late and was lucky that this forest had magic and was willing to accept me. This being said I didn’t get to look closer at the forest or to figure out what other supernatural creatures lived there before I tied myself to it.” 

No one said anything after that, any other questions having been forgotten while Stiles talked. He never said outright what happened back in Poland and really he didn’t want to because for now they didn’t need to know. At some point, he figured that they would because it was important and he was now tied to them as well. Whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it still leaves a lot of unanswered questions, but I promise they will be answered.


End file.
